Verdades a medias
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Tori Vega y Jade West terminaron en la oficina de Lane con posibilidades de un castigo? ¿Es verdad lo que se dice sobre haberlas visto peleando en la escuela? O tal vez... ¿es que ocultan otra cosa? /Jori/


**Disclaimer: **Victorious y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon, yo solo los uso para jugar un poco ;)

_Saludos~ n.n_

_Bueno, la verdad es que nunca antes había estado en este fandom xD ¿que puedo decir? recientemente me puse a ver esta serie por fin (siempre veía solamente el mismo capítulo una y otra vez ) y sencillamente...me enamoré de la pareja que hacen Jade y Tori, son tan... divertidas xD amo verlas pelear._

_Y tras ver varios capítulos y leer bastantes fics sobre estas dos...sencillamente no pude resistir la tentación de publicar uno propio cuando esta idea llegó a mi :D un par de días de escribir y borrar y finalmente pude tener esto presentable :3_

_Es mi primera experiencia con parejas de dos chicas así que...espero no haya quedado mal y cuando menos logré sacarles una sonrisa n.n no les entretengo más, por favor disfruten._

* * *

**Verdades a medias**

El consejero estudiantil de la escuela Hollywood Arts estaba sentado en silencio en su curiosa silla con forma de huevo. Apoyaba distraídamente su barbilla en una de sus rodillas mientras se untaba un poco de crema humectante en las manos, y miraba fijamente a las dos chicas que estaban en el sofá frente a él, esperando a que alguna de las dos se decidiera a hablar.

En un lado del mullido sillón, Jade West mantenía un rostro completamente serio y frio, tenía un pie sobre el asiento mientras recargaba uno de sus codos en el brazo del mueble y su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, frotando de vez en cuando con su otra extremidad la parte trasera de su cabeza. A su lado, aunque lo más lejos de ella que el sofá le permitía, Tori Vega recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo, manteniendo en alto su nariz cubierta por un pañuelo manchado de rojo, intentando detener el sangrado.

El silencio continuó durante unos minutos más, hasta que Lane finalmente aceptó que ninguna de las adolescentes pensaba romperlo.

-… ¿Y bien?- preguntó el hombre, mirando a una y luego a la otra de forma un tanto seria.

- Y bien… ¿qué?- la chica gótica lo miró con expresión de aburrimiento.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes se ofrece voluntaria para contarme lo que pasó?- silencio- Chicas, por favor…

- No pasó nada - aclaró Tori descubriéndose el rostro, dejado otro pañuelo manchado de rojo en el suelo junto a ella.

- Nada.-Jade asintió- Y lo que sea que haya pasado, es culpa de Vega- la señaló con su pulgar antes de volver a frotar su nuca, adolorida.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se indignó la castaña volviéndose rápidamente hacia su compañera- ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que…!

- ¡Ah, ah, ah!- la pelinegra alzó una mano en dirección a Tori, haciéndola callarse con el gesto - vuelve a tu lugar Vega, te vas a desangrar sino- rió de manera burlona. La mitad latina bufó cruzando sus brazos con fuerza.

- ¡Eres imposible!- se quejó recargándose contra el respaldo nuevamente. Jade cubrió su boca transformado la palma en la que se apoyaba en un puño, haciendo que Lane no pudiera decidir si lo que le había parecido ver en ella era realmente una sonrisa, una sincera sonrisa.

- No estamos avanzando mucho- señaló el consejero mirándolas seriamente- Chicas, sus amigos están preocupados por ustedes. Dicen que parecía que se estaban empezando a llevar bien ¡y de repente las encontraron peleando en el cuarto del conserje!

- ¡No peleábamos! – La pelinegra se apresuró a contradecir- solo… están exagerando.

- Jade, golpeaste a Tori en la nariz- Lane alzó una ceja señalando con una mano a la morena que mantenía su cara cubierta por un nuevo pañuelo.

- ¡Yo no la golpeé! - contradijo la West- ¡Fue su nariz la que se estrelló contra mi puño cerrado!

- Jade, en serio…- inició Lane disponiéndose a hacerla entender lo ridículo de su argumento.

- Es verdad- suspiró Tori.

- ¿Disculpa?- se giró hacia la mitad latina con incredulidad.

- Jade no me golpeó… a propósito al menos- explicó con tranquilidad, apretándose un poco el tabique de la nariz.

- Exacto, ¿ya podemos irnos?- probó la gótica sonriendo falsamente mientras se levantaba y se colgaba su mochila de un hombro.

- No hasta que me expliquen qué fue lo que pasó entonces- negó haciendo bufar con fastidio a Jade- ¿o prefieren irse de aquí con una semana de suspensión por pelear en la escuela?

- ¡Pero ya dijimos que no estábamos peleando!- gritó molesta la pelinegra poniendo una mano en su cintura, notándose impaciente.

- Miren las pruebas. ¿Cómo explican que estés frotándote la nuca ahora?- Jade alejó la mano de su cabeza rápidamente- que tú te acabaste la mitad de mi caja de pañuelos- Tori soltó el pañuelo que había estado a punto de tomar, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo- y que a tu blusa le falten la mitad de los botones- notó después alzando una ceja y señalando la camisa a cuadros semi abierta de Jade. - En verdad, ¿Qué pasó ahí?- preguntó con extrañeza.

Por alguna razón, al escuchar eso la dos chicas desviaron la vista hacía lugares opuestos de la habitación y Tori se encogió un poco en su asiento, incómoda. Finalmente, Jade suspiró con cansancio y volvió a sentarse en su lado del sillón.

- Terminemos con esto, estoy empezando a aburrirme- dijo acomodándose un poco y haciendo un gesto con su mano hacía Tori, indicándole con este que comenzará a hablar.

- Gracias por dejarme el trabajo.- rodó los ojos con sarcasmo la media latina.- Bueno… todo empezó la semana pasada- empezó a relatar al cabo de un momento- Mis padres decidieron tomar unas vacaciones ya que ganaron un par de boletos de avión que estaban cerca de expirar y se fueron a visitar a mi abuela…

- ¿En serio? ¿Tus padres tienen boletos de avión gratis y los usan para visitar parientes? – la risa burlona de Jade se hizo presente de nuevo.

- ¡Lane!- la morena miró al mayor y le señaló a su compañera, mientras hacía un ligero puchero indignado.

- Jade, deja que Tori continúe su historia.- pidió el nombrado, aunque sin entender muy bien que tenía que ver eso con la pelea que las dos supuestamente habían tenido. Jadelyn rodó los ojos y se quedó callada.

- Gracias- Tori la miró un momento y después se giró hacia Lane- Entonces Trina y yo nos quedamos solas en casa desde que ellos se fueron. Hace un par de noches mis padres llamaron para decirnos que una de mis tías en Santa Bárbara había enfermado y que ellos no podían ir a cuidarla porque no hay boletos disponibles para volver hasta el próximo martes.

Lane dirigió la mirada hacía Jade, haciéndole un gesto para que no volviera a interrumpir al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario sarcástico. La de ojos azules alzó las manos en señal de "rendición".

- Entonces Trina y yo nos pasamos la noche peleando por quien iría a cuidar a mi tía ya que yo tengo el protagónico de una obra este viernes y no puedo faltar a los ensayos pero Trina no quería ir…

- No me imagino porqué, ella es taaaan dada a ayudar a la gente- habló sarcásticamente la gótica, mientras se miraba las uñas con desinterés. No había podido controlar la necesidad de hacer enojar un poco más a su compañera.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Si quieres aclarar las cosas entonces habla tu!- Tori volvió a bufar y se cruzó de brazos mirando a un costado, dejando claro que no diría más.

- Pff…lo único que sé que pasó es que todo el día de hoy Vega se estuvo portando raro y que se pasó toda la mañana secreteándose con André, después con Cat, con Robbie y luego con Beck.- Jade apretó un poco los puños antes de cruzar sus brazos con fuerza, notándose molesta- y hace un rato en el pasillo estaba muy cómoda abrazada a Beck y André, ¿se supone que no me moleste con eso?

-¡Te dije mil veces que no estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Somos amigos! - Tori con tono frustrado.

- ¡Estabas recargando la cabeza en su hombro!- la gótica le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Solo invité a los chicos a ver una película o hacer algo mañana a mi casa después del ensayo general! ¡Y si me hubieras dado tiempo también te habría invitado a ti!- gritó la media latina con su paciencia habiendo llegado al límite.

- P-pues…podrías haberme invitado antes. Tuviste todo el día para ello - dijo Jade no dispuesta a ceder y haciendo a Tori cubrir su rostro con sus manos gruñendo frustrada.

- ¡Esperen un momento!- Lane llamó la atención de ambas, empezando apenas a comprender lo que había pasado.- Están diciendo que todo esto… ¿fue por una escena de celos?- alzó una ceja.

- No fue una escena de celos- contradijo la pelinegra- simplemente llevé a Vega al armario del conserje para que pudiera explicarme por qué demonios estaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Beck…

- O para gritarme por ello mejor dicho- Tori sin mirar a la chica.

-…Y mientras estábamos ahí los entrometidos de André y Robbie abrieron la puerta golpeando a Tori con ella, hicieron que me cayera encima y se golpeara contra mi mano mientras que yo me pegué contra la pared.- Terminó de relatar la oji azul sin hacer caso a la interrupción de su acompañante.- Ahí está, no hubo ninguna pelea.

- ¿Es cierto eso Tori?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo que digo no puede ser cierto hasta que Vega lo confirme?- Jade alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, es ella la que terminó con la nariz sangrando- señaló el consejero. La West sonrió un poco de forma ligeramente sádica.

- Créanme, si realmente hubiéramos peleado habría terminado mucho peor que eso- fue todo lo que dijo. Los otros dos en la habitación la miraron con expresión sorprendida, y tal vez un poco asustada.

- Si…eso fue más o menos lo que pasó- suspiró al cabo de un rato la Vega, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Entendido, creo que ya me queda un poco más claro- Lane negó con la cabeza y miró con seriedad a Jade- Ya has estado aquí varias veces por la misma razón, tienes que aprender a controlar la manera en que celas a Beck. Tori ya ha demostrado muchas veces que intenta ser tu amiga y que no te engañaría de esa forma- señaló con sus manos a la castaña

- ¡Gracias!

- Si, si, prometo que la trataré mejor y lo que sea- la gótica le quitó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto.- ¿Ahora si podemos irnos?

Lane miró a la impaciente pelinegra y después a la cansada castaña unos momentos en silencio. Finalmente suspiró y les hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la salida.

- Excelente, hasta luego- Jade volvió a levantarse tomando sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

- ¡Espérame!- demandó la Vega colgándose también su mochila y tomando los pañuelos sucios del suelo para tirarlos en un bote de basura.

- Qué escandalosa eres- habló con fastidio la gótica tomando sus tijeras, que Lane por precaución le había hecho dejar sobre un mueble junto a la entrada, y guardándolas en un bolsillo exterior de su bolsa.

- Solo una cosa más- llamó el consejero cuando Jade se disponía a abrir la puerta. A regañadientes las dos se giraron de nuevo hacia él.- ¿Cómo terminó así tu camisa?- volvió a preguntar señalando a la pelinegra.

- …Vega la rasgó cuando me cayó encima- respondió tras un momento Jade, abriendo la puerta y saliendo sin esperar más.

- Eso- asintió la nombrada sin mirar hombre y abandonando la habitación tras su compañera.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo y el consejero se quedó solo en su oficina. Este pensó un momento sobre el comportamiento extraño que aquellas dos habían mostrado, particularmente el de Tori Vega.

Después de un momento el hombre suspiró y tomó un poco más de loción humectante del envase en su mesa, decidiendo que tratándose de esas dos, era mucho más fácil dejar que se arreglaran por su cuenta.

* * *

Afuera, las dos chicas caminaban por los ya desiertos pasillos de la escuela. Aparentemente se habían tardado con Lane mucho más de lo que habían pensado.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Tori rompiendo el silencio una vez que estuvieron suficientemente lejos de la oficina del consejero estudiantil, tirando los pañuelos en un bote de basura a su derecha.

- Creo que estamos mejorando- fue todo lo que comentó Jade, poniendo una divertida media sonrisa.- Aunque deberíamos tener cuidado con los gritos, fue una suerte que Lane no se haya enterado de que Beck y yo terminamos hace semanas.

- No era eso de lo que estaba hablando- la castaña la miró con seriedad.

- Si estás esperando que te pida disculpas solo te diré que tendrás que ponerte cómoda, ¿te traigo una silla?- la gótica cambió su actitud por la habitual burlona y sarcástica hacia su compañera.

- Bueno, creo que me lo merezco.- Tori se cruzó de brazos- Que termináramos con Lane fue culpa tuya.

- ¡Claro que no! Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, fue culpa tuya por estar tan pegada a Beck y André todo el maldito día- gruñó molesta mientras sacaba un par de libros de su casillero y los cambiaba por los que tenía en su mochila.

- Awww, en verdad estás celosa ¿eh, West?- la morena alzó una ceja desde su propio casillero, con expresión entretenida.

- Siempre has sabido que lo soy- Jade desvió la mirada, aun hablando con tono enojado.

- Si, con Beck.- señaló Tori acercándose un poco a la otra- no esperaba que también lo fueras conmigo- agregó con claro agrado por su descubrimiento.

- Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? – Soltó con un gruñido la pelinegra, cerrando el casillero de un portazo- Después de todo eres mi novia- volteó a verla.

- Y ellos son nuestros amigos- aclaró la morena, aunque sonrojándose y suavizando un poco su expresión tras escuchar a Jade llamarla su novia.- ¿Ahora vas a decirme que no puedo tener amigos?- alzó una ceja poniendo una expresión bromista.

- De hecho, teniendo en cuenta que como ya dije eres mi novia…-inició la gótica dando la espalda a su compañera y empezando a caminar hacia la salida- …tal vez debería preocuparme también por las chicas, ¿te parece un estándar de un metro y medio de distancia entre tú y ellas? - dijo con total seriedad- Sin contar a Cat, claro.

- En verdad, eres imposible- Tori negó con la cabeza siguiéndola.- Yo que había estado esperando a que terminaran las clases para decirte que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas hasta mañana- agregó mirando al techo para disimular un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas- Pero estoy segura de que no estarás de humor para eso.

- Ya, ya. Bromeaba- la pelinegra rió un poco, divertida- Es solo que… es la tercera vez este mes que nos interrumpen- agregó por lo bajo, haciendo que la Vega se sonrojara más notoriamente.

- Probablemente si les dijéramos sería diferente- logró decir al cabo de un momento.

- Fuiste tú la que comenzó con todo esto del secreto- Jade empujó la puerta y caminó directamente hacia su auto- además no puedes negar que es divertido, y estamos mejorando con la improvisación- le sonrió de forma coqueta mientras abría la puerta del conductor y luego le lanzaba las llaves a Tori.

- Lo dices porque no eres la que terminó con la nariz sangrando.- la frotó un poco con una de sus manos- Ni a la que tiraron del sillón la otra noche, o a la que le lanzaron harina en la cara- abrió su puerta y entró- ¡ah! Y tampoco la que casi se cae dentro de un basurero.- Esta última mención hizo que la West riera sin poder evitarlo- Me alegra saber que te divierto.

- ¡Oye! El sarcasmo es lo mío ¿recuerdas?- Jade aun riendo mientras encendía su auto- y no te molestes, si quieres la próxima vez podemos decir que me golpeaste tan fuerte que me partiste el labio- le guiñó un ojo sonriendo de forma seductora y divertida.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que…?- detuvo su pregunta al notar la mirada de su novia- oh… ¿Qué clase de proposición estás haciéndome Jade West? - alzó una ceja riendo un poco.

- Ya lo verás- contestó la otra con voz cantarina mientras abandonaban el estacionamiento entre risas.

_***Flashback***_

_Un par de horas antes…_

_- ¡Hey!... ¡Jade que te…! _

_La puerta del armario del conserje fue abierta violentamente y una desconcertada Tori Vega se vio envuelta en la repentina oscuridad cuando Jade cerró con fuerza la puerta, dejando las luces apagadas._

_- Eso es lo que debería estar preguntando yo- gruñó esta sin gritar, pero notándose su voz sumamente molesta y amenazante- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con André y Beck?- se acercó hasta acorralarla contra la pared._

_- ¿Qué? – Se extrañó la castaña- ¡Nada! Estábamos hablando._

_- ¿Sobre qué?- demandó la gótica, aunque no le dio tiempo de responder- Haz estado evitándome toda la mañana._

_- ¡Claro que no! Solo estaba diciéndoles que…_

_- ¿Qué hacia tu cabeza en el hombro de Becket?- interrumpió la otra acercándose un poco más._

_- Jade, si me dejaras explicarte…_

_- ¿Él te gusta todavía, cierto?_

_- ¡No! - dijo la media latina empujando a la chica que ya había quedado casi completamente pegada a su cuerpo- ¡Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que…!_

_- ¿Entonces es André? _

_- ¡¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?!- perdió finalmente la paciencia._

_- No lo negaste- Jade cruzó sus brazos._

_Tori dio un grito frustrado por la actitud de su novia desde un par de meses atrás mientras daba vueltas en el reducido espacio de la habitación. Repentinamente se giró hacia ella y tomando su rostro con ambas manos la besó con fuerza. Jade, tomada por sorpresa, no pudo evitar corresponderle con igual intensidad._

_-¡No creas que con esto me olvidaré de…!_

_- Cállate y bésame West- Interrumpió la morena rodando los ojos antes de volver a atraerla. Sin poner resistencia la gótica llevó sus manos a la cintura de la otra atrayéndola más hacia sí misma._

_- ¿Desde cuándo tus manos son tan rápidas?- rio con tono divertido la pelinegra al escuchar un sonido de rasgado, separándose y mirando su camisa a cuadros azul, blanca y negra ahora medio abierta.- ¿Acaso ahora piensas violarme?- fingió alarma- quien te viera Vega._

_- Si no te gusta entonces márchate- Tori le sonrió de forma coqueta, mientras agradecía internamente que la poca iluminación del lugar evitara que se notara su sonrojo._

_- ¿Ahora? Ni que estuviera loca- le sonrió de la misma forma, empujándola un poco hacia atrás disponiéndose a tomar la posición dominante en la situación._

_Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que la media latina retrocedió un par de pasos, la puerta del armario volvió a abrirse de forma imprevista, haciéndola caer hacia adelante inevitablemente._

_- ¿Tori? ¿Jade? ¿Están aquí?- habló André asomándose dentro._

_- ¡Maldición!- se quejaba Jade sentada contra la pared opuesta a la puerta con expresión adolorida, frotando con una mano la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras mantenía la otra fuertemente cerrada en un puño a su costado._

_- ¡Auch! ¡Auauauauauau!- Tori arrodillada frente a ella, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras sentía la sangre brotar insistentemente de su nariz._

_-¿Estaban aquí? -Preguntó el chico del títere asomándose sobre el hombro de su amigo, topándose directamente con la mirada más fulminante que Jade West alguna vez le hubiera dirigido a alguien._

* * *

_Bien... ¿llegaron hasta aquí? xD_

_Espero les haya gustado esta idea boba que se metió a mi cabeza n_n al menos en lo personal quedé bastante conforme con el resultado._

_Si creen que se merece un review, adelante :D les aseguro que será bien recibido._


End file.
